Flying sun
by SuperSandri
Summary: Hank is quite determined to get Roberto to fly. ONE SHOT!


**Title: Flying sun**

**Length: One shot**

**Characters: Roberto Da Costa, Hank McCoy, and Chalres Xavier. **

**Rating: K+**

**Notes: This is based off of Banshee's scene in X-men: First-Class. If you are confused at all, check it out on youtube. Just search, "X-men first class: Banshee flies."**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't be writing here. **

"All right Roberto, I've created a full proof system," Hank explained to the Brazilian boy. "Charge up, before you jump, and you should be able to fly. If you don't, then you'll hit the ground."

"Shut up Hank!" Charles ordered.

Hank opened a window, "Roberto, sit on the sill."

Roberto followed the orders, "Okay, but if I don't fly, then you can't blame me." He took a seat on the sill.

"We won't," Charles assured.

Roberto looked down at the ground below him. They were on the second floor, so it wasn't **that** high. But falling down 2 stories would hurt anyone.

Hank poked his head out beside Roberto's head, "Okay, just charge up and jump. I've done the calculations. The force you create with the sun should be strong enough to carry you."

Roberto nodded, "All right."

Hank patted him on the back, "Good luck." Then he retreated away from the window.

Roberto used the day's amazing weather to charge up. Soon, he was covered in yellow flames while his body turned flat black. He spread his arms out like an eagle before the moment of truth. He leaned forward and fell.

_**THUD!**_

"Oh my!" Hank looked out the window and saw Roberto sprawled out on the grass below. "Roberto, are you alright?"

Roberto groaned as he picked himself up, "Well, that didn't work!"

"It can!" Hank protested. "We just need... a higher starting point!" His eyes then noticed a crane on the port of Bayville. "Hmmm..."

_**(Later...)**_

Hank and Charles were quite calm when Roberto saw how high up they are, "Oh my god! I'm not going to do this! I was fine with the window, but this is ridiculous!" They were over 12 stories high, and on the bottom were the Bayville port and a few shipping boats.

Charles looked down as well, "It's okay Roberto, we won't make you do anything you don't want to."

Roberto sighed in relief, "Whew! Thank god." He leaned up against a rail. "I thought I was going to die."

_**Creak!**_

"What was that?" Roberto wondered.

Hank's eyes widened greatly, "Roberto! The railing!"

"Huh?" Roberto looked over the edge.

_**CRACK!**_

The railing broke and Roberto fell. "WHOA!"

Charles looked over the edge, "Hank! What do we do?" Roberto was falling faster then ever.

Hank let out a slight chuckle, "Actually, I knew that Roberto would never jump off a crane, so I came here beforehand and loosened the screws on the rail. It was just a matter of time until he leaned up on it."

"But Hank, he hasn't charged up yet, he has to charge up before he jumps or else he won't fly!" Charles pointed out.

Hank looked dumbstruck, "Oh... right. Dammit!" He looked over the edge, thankfully, Roberto was still falling. "Roberto! Charge up!"

Regaining control of his body and calming the f*ck down, Roberto used the sun to charge up. Once he was nice and juiced, he spread his arms wide like an eagle. He angled his body a bit, but it did nothing. Realizing that he was going to die, Roberto closed his eyes and prepared for impact.

It didn't come.

Roberto opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he was currently gliding over Bayville port's water. He was at a loss for words, "Oh my god... WHOO!"

Hank was overjoyed, "Amazing, he's flying!"

"WHOO!" Robert angled his body up, thus allowing him to start soaring vertically. He swooped through the sky like show plane.

"Impressive, isn't?" Hank remarked. Charles only glared at him. "What? Don't look at me like that, I got Roberto to fly."

Charles kept glaring at him, "You have to stop endangering our students. I understand that you are a super-genius and all, but I swear Hank, you're gonna kill one of us one day."

**All right, so you know the drill. Favourite and review!**

**Also, the crane the Charles, Hank and Roberto are standing on is freakishly high. Just imagine the tallest building you know. **

**TheOceanspray99 out!**

2


End file.
